Cross My Heart And Hope To Die
by I Hate Wednesdays
Summary: Sequel to 'Sing me a song of death'. Lilia fights her fear of babies and shares christmas with the twins. Bryan/Oc.


**Cross My Heart Hope to Die**

It was the day after the newly moved in family, fled for the lives. Everything, for the Ghosts of the Murder House, went back to normal. If normal was what you'd call it.

Lilia was still getting used to the idea of the Harman's living there forever now, with the little brat. The twins tried to tell her that she'd get used to it and could, maybe, hold it once in a while to get used to it, but she'd have none of it.

The Harman's were at the top of her shit list at that moment. Vivien and Ben made the other family run away, much to her pleasure, but in doing that made others weary of the house and the more people grew weary of the house, the more of a chance there was for it to get torn down. And Lord knew what would happen then.

At night the baby would wail until and cry, which kept Lilia up with annoyance and the twins had to guard the doorway to stop her from smothering the infant. Vivien, of course, hadn't seen the baby for it was in the care of Nora, who was quickly realizing it wasn't a baby she really wanted after all.

And Violet had made Tate even more distraught and upset than ever. This caused him to hide and mope around the house. He would sob in the darkness of the basement or attic and this was just as bad as the baby crying.

Then one day, the baby stopped crying. Lilia was busy in her basement room, reading Of Mice and Men when it happened. She thought maybe Nora had done something horrid to the child. Tip toeing to the room Nora took refuge in with the baby, she peered into the room.

Vivien stood, gently rocking the baby in her arms and Nora looked utterly exhausted. Finally Nora stood and made to leave, muttering about having Vivien look after the baby for the night. They passed a few more words before Mrs. Montgomery disappeared into the darkness of another room.

Vivien placed small kisses on the child's head.

"He stopped crying."

The older woman looked up and found Lilia standing awkwardly in front of her. Her tiny fingers fumbled with the hem of her dress and her eyes bore into the ground at her feet.

"He has." Mumbled Vivien sweetly.

"I-I… um…" Lilia's cheek went pink with embarrassment. She bit her lip, then corrected herself. "May I hold… it?"

Mrs. Herman looked up, surprised, but smiled nonetheless. "Of course,"

She stood and gently lowered the baby into Lilia's awkward arms. He cooed and stared up at her with his dark eyes. The girl gazed down at him in wonder. He was a frail, squishy little thing. Like an alien. Lilia began to mimic the rocking motion she had seen Vivien do. Swaying gently, she found herself smiling down at the child.

"Did you have nannies, too?" asked Mrs. Herman, looking at the young girl. "Like Mrs. Montgomery?"

Lilia looked up and shook her head. "No. My mother died when I was born. Father took it upon himself to raise me without the help of nannies."

"Your father must have been a good one."

Lilia was surprised by the gentle tone Vivien was using. It made Lilia feel… like she was talking to her own mother. She frowned and handed the baby back to its mother.

"He was. But he was naïve and listened to my step-mother too much." Lilia signed. "The fool."

The pale haired girl turned and walked away, glancing back at the older woman on her way out.

Xxx

Xx

X

"I found these in the attic." Said Moira with a smile, holding up the old hat box full of ornaments.

"Wow, these are ancient." Gasped Violet, taking one and looking it over.

"Because they're mine."

Lilia entered the room sheepishly. She never really did feel like she fit in with her Herman's around. She had gotten used to the baby around and really didn't seem to mind it anymore. No one had attempted to buy the house in a while and everything was peaceful this Christmas season. But even with the twins around to keep her boredom at bay, she still felt a little out of place with the new family wondering around. The house just wasn't as quiet as it used to be.

That night the twins were busy in the basement. They told her that it was a secret and she wasn't allowed to be down there until they were done. So she decided to wonder upstairs and see what everyone was doing.

She found them decorating a Christmas tree as a family. Standing in the doorway she shuffled in her place, her hands behind her back.

When she spoke, everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"Oh," Moira looked guilty. "Then I'll just-"

"They'll look nice on the tree." Said Lilia, stepping into the room. "It's been a while since they've been up."

Moira smiled again. "That's sweet of you, Lilia. I didn't know you could be so meek!"

Lilia blushed and looked away and clasped her arms tightly behind her back. "Y-yes, w-well…"

Ben plugged in the lights and the tree sparkled. From a distance, she watched the small family gather and love one another in the holiday bliss. Lilia stepped back. Loneliness washed over her in waves. She missed them. Her old family. Oh, she missed them so dearly.

"_Papa! I want to put the star on top!"_

_Her father chuckled. "Alright, my angel! Up you go!"_

Lilia stepped back into the shadows and sniffled.

Xxx

"Lilia!"

"Lilia! Where are you?"

"Come out; come out, wherever you are!"

"I didn't know we were playing hide 'n go seek." Came a voice from behind the twins.

They spun around and found Lilia standing there, dressed in a red velvet dress, green stockings and her shiny black strapy shoes. In her hair was a green hair bow with holly in the middle. Her teddy was held tightly in her arms, a Santa hat on his head.

The twins smiled brightly and tugged on her arms, leading her down into the basement. They covered her eyes and led her into her 'room'.

"One… two… three!"

Lilia gasped in surprise. Fairy lights ran along the walls and in the corner of the room was a small Christmas tree, a red carpet around the base of it. Rows of popcorn on strings twisted around the tree with a few odd ornaments and lopsided start on top. In the middle of the room was a small table with three chairs set up. It was set neatly with an old cloth as a makeshift table cloth and in the middle of it were a few small wrapped presents.

Smiling one of her rare smiles, Lilia placed a small kiss on each of the twin's cheeks.

They sat together and talked merrily into the night. The sense of dread that Lilia had felt was washed away with the grins upon the twins faces. All the really needed was them, forever and ever. It was twilight when Lilia looked up from her folded arms. She must have dosed off a one point. When she glanced up she found Troy sprawled in his chair, drool spilling out of his open mouth. She sighed and looked over to Bryan and found him staring at her.

He took her small hand in his and held it tight. "Lilia, promise me something."

"Mmm…" she mumbled, flicked a strand of hair away from her face.

His face became serious. "Promise me we'll be together forever. Promise me, you won't do anything selfish and stupid again. Promise me-"

Lilia drew a cross over her heart. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." She recited then smiled. "I would, if I still had a beating heart and an eye to stick a needle in."

Bryan grinned. "Merry Christmas, Lilia."

"Merry Christmas."

_Together forever._

_Cross my heart  
>hope to die<br>stick a needle in my eye  
>i loved you then<br>i love you now  
>i'll still love you<br>though i'll break my vow.  
>i can't hold this secret<br>any longer…_

_**A/N- Full 'Cross my heart…' to rightful owner. I do not own American Horror Story. I only own Lilia Howard. This is a little extension to 'Sing me a song of Death'. AND PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL. I had a rather rude review on my last FanFic featuring Lilia and I wasn't pleased to say the least. If you don't like it, then click the 'back' button and read something else; no need to comment and made the author feel horrible for the rest of their day. It mean and not nice. Anywho… thank you for reading and please review. **_


End file.
